


The Blood Gulch Rap: Dexter Grif

by Anonymous



Series: The Blood Gulch Rap [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad rapping, Gen, bad rhyming, like really bad, these are all pretty much just shitty poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teeny, tiny little rap from the resident Hawaiian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Gulch Rap: Dexter Grif

**The Blood Gulch Rap**

_Featuring Pvt. Dexter Grif_

 

 

( _ Ugh,  _ whatever) Hey, I’m Private Dexter Grif

And I smoke a lot of kiff

And my  _ kiss-ass _ teammate made me do this

So I’ll be all done in a jiff

I’m from Hawaii, my armor ain’t gold

Fuck off, Donut, stop calling the color “bold”

The laundry can wash itself

And if it doesn’t, the canyon’s not exactly cold

I eat a lot of food

And I smoke a lot of joints

My job puts me in a bad mood

(Like,  _ all _ the fucking time)

And I don’t score any points

I’m on the Red Team but my armor’s orange

And nothing rhymes with that, so,  _ door-hinge _

Our sergeant’s a fucking psycho

I wish they left him back in storage

Everyone in this canyon’s stupid

I’m pretty sure Donut thinks he’s cupid

He keeps trying to set us up with the Blues

And his plans are all so convoluted

So, yay, I’m fucking done

And, no,  _ kiss-ass _ , it wasn’t fun

You’re annoying and I hate you

You’re lucky I never load my gun

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I have no idea why I wrote another one of these, I really don't.


End file.
